Une merveilleuse soirée d'Halloween
by Helina Pandragon
Summary: Cinq ans sont passés depuis la chute de face de serpent...euh...je veux dire Voldemort. Harry vivait tranquillement avec sa fille de 5 ans, quand un jour Drago Malfoy lui apprit une nouvelle qui basculera sa vie. Son amant, le père de sa fille qu'il croyait mort cinq ans auparavant, était en vie, mais prisonnier d'un Vampire...


Bonjour et bonne fête d'Halloween !

Je vous propose une petite histoire pour cette journée ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer :** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling. En revanche l'histoire est à moi !

 **Rating :** M

 **Couple :** SeverusXharry

 **Titre :** _Une merveilleuse soirée d'Halloween_

La pluie frappait violement sur les carreaux d'une fenêtre donnant sur une petite cuisine. Un jeune homme brun, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année s'affairait dans la préparation du petit déjeuner. Il vivait dans un petit appartement en plein cœur de Londres. Alors qu'il installait sur la table plusieurs assiettes remplies de pancakes, saucisses, œufs au plat et du beans. Du jus de fruit maison se trouvait près des différents plats tout comme un bol de chocolat chaud et du café pour lui.

Eileen! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ma chérie.

J'arrive papa !

Une petite fille âgée de 5 ans, déboula dans la cuisine sautant dans les bras de son père qui lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de l'installer sur sa chaise d'enfant.

Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ma puce ?

Je ne sais pas…on pourrait aller voir tatie Mione et tonton Ron ? Rose voulait me faire voir son nouveau livre sur les créatures magiques !

Bien je vais voir avec ta marraine s'ils sont disponibles cette après-midi. Finis ton petit déjeuné.

Ouiiii.

Harry car oui c'est bien le célèbre Harry Potter sauveur du monde Sorcier qui habitait dans ce petit appartement avec sa fille. Depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort il y a bientôt 5 ans, notre jeune héros avait quitté le monde magique pour vivre dans celui des moldus. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pendant la guerre, notamment la perte de son amour et père de sa fille. Harry avait appris juste après sa victoire qu'il était enceint de 3 mois. Il en avait pleuré de joie mais aussi de tristesse, car son enfant n'allait jamais connaitre son autre père, mort au combat. En regardant sa fille, Harry retrouvait les traits typiques de son amant. Elle avait les mêmes yeux verts forêt que lui, heureusement elle n'avait pas hérité de ses cheveux indisciplinés. Mais bien ceux de son autre père noir corbeau et bien raide. Elle avait le visage pâle comme son père mais son nez ressemblait plus à celui de sa « mère ». La sonnette de la porte d'entrée sortit Harry de ses pensées, il se leva pour aller ouvrir à son invité mystère.

Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On devait se voir aujourd'hui ?

Non mais j'avais envie de passer pour voir ma filleule préférée !

Drago….tu n'as qu'une seule filleule.

Parrain !

Une furie arriva directement dans les jambes de la tête blonde se trouvant encore sur le palier. Alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel, qui aurait pensé que le grand Drago Malfoy serait accro à la fille du Survivant.

Bon tu me fais entrer ou tu me laisses sur le palier ?

Oh pardon j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Drago fronça les sourcils face à la remarque de son ami, il rentra donc dans l'appartement, Eileen toujours dans ses bras.

Cool vous preniez votre petit déjeuner ? Il t'en reste ? Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin.

Tu n'as pas mangé ? Ta femme n'a rien dit ? C'est très étrange ça, avec la famille qu'elle a, plus le fait qu'elle est enceinte. Elle devrait te faire de bon petit plat.

Oh ça va hein ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Hier encore elle voulait des gaufres avec des sardines à l'huile, une sauce au chocolat et de l'avocat ! J'ai cru vomir en le préparant, donc les bons petits plats tu repasseras.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la mine dégoutée du blond.

C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule je ne te dirais rien.

Tu sais parrain moi je n'aime pas les avocats c'est tout vert beurk !

Merci ma puce, toi au moins tu me soutiens pas comme ta maman !

Drago ! Je ne suis pas une fille !

Non mais techniquement tu es sa mère.

Notre héros commença à bouder, Drago explosa à son tour de rire. Eileen quant à elle ne comprenait pas trop le discours de son papa et son parrain. Elle savait que son papa l'avait mis au monde et qu'elle avait un autre père qui était mort au combat. Son papa lui racontait chaque soir que son autre papa était un héros et aussi les petites anecdotes assez comiques sur leur rencontre. Eileen aurait adoré rencontrer son autre papa.

Eileen, ma chérie tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre je dois discuter avec ton papa.

D'accord mais tu viendras jouer avec moi après !

Bien sûr, je suis venu exprès pour ça.

La jeune demoiselle partit en courant dans sa chambre laissant ainsi les deux adultes dans la cuisine.

Viens, on va dans le salon. On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Je te suis. Franchement j'aime bien ton nouvel appartement. Il est plus cosy que l'ancien et surtout plus calme au niveau des voisins.

M'en parle pas je suis heureux d'être parti, entre les disputes du couple d'au-dessus plus juste après leur réconciliation pas du tout discrète.

Ah ! ces moldus de vrais lapins.

Tu peux parler. Je me rappelle très bien qu'à Poudlard tu avais une sacrée réputation à ce niveau-là.

Hé ! Je me suis calmé après.

Oui quand tu as rencontré ta future femme. D'ailleurs qui aurait cru que tu finirais avec une Weasley. Ton père aurait fait une attaque.

M'en parle pas je suis sûr qu'il se retourne dans sa tombe. Mais bon je ne suis pas venu parler de mon paternel. Harry….j'ai quelque chose à t'appendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur Drago.

Je ne sais pas comment te dire la chose….mais…Harry, il n'est pas mort. On a eu des informations au ministère.

Le visage de notre héros blanchit à vue d'œil. Des larmes commencèrent à monter, il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, de ne pas être faible car son amant n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Drago….je l'ai vu mourir ! Il est mort en voulant me sauver ! Je l'ai vu….il….il…

Il finit par craquer et éclata en sanglot.

C'était ma faute…..si…si…il est mort…..c'est à cause de moi….Eileen ne connaitra jamais son père….à cause de moi….

Non Harry, ce n'était pas ta faute ! Le seul responsable était ce salaud de Tom Jedusor. Tu n'es pas responsable Harry ! Et puis j'ai la preuve qu'il est vivant ! Il est vivant Harry.

S'il était vivant, en cinq ans il serait venu me voir non ?

Il avait peut-être une bonne raison. On vient juste de retrouver sa trace.

Où ?

En Transylvanie.

En Transylvanie ? Mais pourquoi est-il en Transylvanie ?

On ne sait pas encore. Mais on fait plus de recherche à ce sujet. J'ai demandé à être sur l'enquête.

Tu me tiendras au courant ! je veux savoir, s'il va bien, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu nous voir en cinq ans…

Calme-toi Harry. Ne t'en fais pas je te tiendrais au courant.

Merci Drago….merci…

Drago fit un sourire doux avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. La nouvelle l'avait vraiment chamboulé, son amant était vivant ! Les cris de sa fille le sortirent de son petit nuage.

Parrain ! Tu viens jouer avec moi !

Oui j'arrive petit monstre ! Aussi impatiente que toi j'ai l'impression. Elle finira chez les lions.

Moi je pense plutôt chez les serpents, elle est très sournoise quand elle le veut. Elle doit tenir de son père j'en suis sûr.

Drago se leva donc pour aller rejoindre le petit démon. Harry quant à lui prit contact avec ses meilleurs amis pour savoir s'ils étaient disponibles cette après-midi. Ils acceptèrent avec joie. Après avoir sécher ses larmes et être passé dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu. Quand il arriva devant la chambre de sa fille, il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire. Sa fille servait le thé à ses poupées mais aussi à un Drago assis entre une peluche en forme de lion et sa poupée en porcelaine. Le jeune homme blond jetait des regards noirs à son ami, lui faisant comprendre que s'il continuait à ce foutre de lui. Il le paierait très chère. Harry se força d'arrêter de rire et reprit son sérieux.

Ma chérie, j'ai eu ta marraine. On peut aller chez eux, on a rendez-vous dans 30 minutes. Donc vas te préparer, je t'attendrais dans le salon.

D'accord papa. On finira de prendre le thé un autre jour parrain ?

Bien sur ma puce. Je te le promets.

Harry raccompagna son ami à la porte d'entrée.

Tu me tiendras informer de l'avancement de ton enquête ?

Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je découvrirais la vérité sur sa disparition.

Merci.

Drago partit, Harry et sa fille partirent à leur tour chez Hermione et Ron. Ils habitaient sur un terrain pas loin de la famille Weasley. La guerre avait beaucoup touché la famille de Ron, il avait perdu son frère Percy et Fred. Molly eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, tout comme George. Mais à mesure des années, ils reprirent peu à peu gout à la vie. George avait repris le magasin de farce et attrape, pour rendre hommage à son jumeau. Ron était devenu l'associé de son grand frère pour le soutenir dans cette importante affaire. Leur boutique avait énormément de succès, plusieurs magasins avaient d'ailleurs été ouverts dans le monde entier. Hermione quant à elle, avait beaucoup souffert de cette guerre. Pour ne pas mettre ses parents en danger, elle décida de leur effacer intégralement la mémoire. Elle n'avait donc plus aucune famille à la fin de la bataille. Mais Molly et Arthur l'accueillirent à bras ouvert dans leur famille. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient mariés un an après la guerre, Hermione était déjà enceinte avant le mariage. Elle accoucha d'une petite Rose qui avait donc un an de moins qu'Eileen. Mais les deux petites filles s'étaient très vite entendues et partageaient la passion pour les livres au grand plaisir d'Hermione. L'après-midi se passa agréablement bien pour les deux jeunes filles, pour les parents c'était autre chose. Harry raconta la nouvelle que Drago lui avait annoncée. Ron avait eu du mal au début à accepter la relation de son ami avec le père d'Eileen. Mais en voyant Harry heureux, il accepta la relation.

Ça serait merveilleux Harry. Eileen pourrait enfin rencontrer son autre père et tu arrêteras d'être triste.

Mais je ne suis pas tout le temps triste Mione ! Je suis heureux avec ma fille.

Ne te voile pas la face Harry. Tout le monde a remarqué le voile de tristesse que tu as dans les yeux à chaque fois que tu vois un couple s'embrasser. Ou même en regardant ta fille, car elle lui ressemble.

Je…je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte.

Ne t'en fait pas mec. Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras ton cher et tendre !

Harry laissa un sourire apparaitre sur son visage face à la remarque de son meilleur ami. Pendant cinq ans il l'avait pensé mort. Il avait même pensé refaire sa vie mais aucun garçon n'avait réussi à attirer ses faveurs. Et puis peu de garçons voulaient une relation avec un père de famille, à croire que les enfants faisaient fuir les potentiels prétendants.

Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis l'annonce de Drago, Harry avait recommençais à regarder son anciens album photo. Il repensait à ces années à Poudlard, à ses parents, à son amant. A chaque photo où il y avait son amant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser le visage de son beau ténébreux. Des larmes firent une nouvelle fois leur apparition sur son visage, il les essuya rapidement. Mais sa fille entra dans le salon à ce moment-là.

Pourquoi tu pleures papa ?

Je regardais de vielles photos ma chérie. C'est tous ses vieux souvenirs qui me font pleurer.

C'est lui mon autre papa ? dit-elle en pointant du doigt la photo d'un homme d'âge mur tenant dans ses bras Harry.

Oui c'est lui.

Il n'était pas un peu vieux ?

Ahahah si, il était même mon professeur à Poudlard et notre relation avait très mal commencé.

Tu ne m'as jamais raconté votre rencontre.

Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux comme quand il lui racontait des histoires.

La première fois que j'ai vu ton père, il était professeur à Poudlard. Tu sais l'école de Sorcellerie où tu iras quand tu auras 11 ans.

Ouiiii, tatie Mione m'a dit qu'elle avait un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard et que quand je serais plus grande je pourrais le lire !

Tu passes trop de temps avec ta marraine toi. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à l'histoire ton père était professeur et j'étais son élève. Mais je ne faisais pas partie de la même maison. J'étais à Gryffondor alors que lui était un Serpentard pur et dur. Il faut que tu saches qu'à l'époque et même avant les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'étaient vraiment pas de bons amis. Je dirais même plus qu'ils étaient ennemis.

Pourquoi ?

Ça remonte à très longtemps ma chérie. C'est assez long à t'expliquer, une prochaine fois d'accord ?

D'accord !

Bon alors, comme je te le disais, il était mon professeur et les premiers jours de cours n'avaient pas été de tout repos surtout pour moi. Ton grand père et ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter et donc il s'est à son tour défoulé sur moi. Il disait que j'étais exactement comme mon père. Et pendant six longues années, j'ai dû supporter ses remarques blessantes et ses humiliations.

Il était méchant ! Je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Non ne dis pas ça ma chérie. S'il était comme ça avec moi c'était uniquement pour me protéger. Il jouait son rôle.

Un rôle ?

Oui vois-tu ton père était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il espionnait Le méchant sorcier Tom Jedusor. Il devait donc jouer le rôle du méchant professeur qui m'humiliait. Ton père était…je veux dire est un grand héros.

Pourquoi tu as dit est ? C'est du présent non ? Il n'est pas mort mon autre papa ?

Non…je…je le croyais mais j'ai appris récemment qu'il était toujours vivant.

S'il est vivant pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir ? Il ne nous aimait pas ?

Je…si il nous aimait…il n'était pas au courant de ta naissance mais je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait aimé comme moi je t'aime ma chérie. Tu es mon petit rayon de soleil.

Moi aussi je t'aime papa. J'aimerais bien connaitre mon autre papa.

Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. On le retrouvera et je te promets qu'il t'aimera comme moi je t'aime.

Après avoir couché sa fille, Harry regardait pensivement la pleine lune depuis sa chambre. Il pensait à son amour se demandant où il pouvait être et surtout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Au même moment en Transylvanie, dans un immense château deux hommes se trouvaient nus et enlacé dans un lit à baldaquin. Un des deux hommes semblait être plus jeune que l'autre, il avait de long cheveux noir assez raide, d'envoutant yeux bleu et un teint extrêmement pale. Il ressemblait plus à un mort-vivant qu'à un être vivant. Et ses deux canines pointues confirmaient cette hypothèse. Le jeune homme était un vampire. Son amant en était un aussi mais, les cheveux noirs, le teint pâle avec des yeux noirs qui étaient comme vides, sans émotion. Pendant que l'autre jeune homme lui dévorait le cou de baisé, le vampire plus âgé ne réagissait pas.

Oh mon amour, je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi. Personne ne nous séparera, on restera toujours ensemble pour l'éternité !

Oui Evan…moi aussi je suis heureux avec toi.

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de Rosier Evan. Son plan marchait à la perfection. Personne ne se doutait de rien. Pour le monde sorcier il était mort en 1980, personne ne savait qu'il était en réalité un vampire. Il avait créé le même scénario pour son amant, le transformant en vampire et faire croire à sa mort. Bon il avait aussi usé de sa magie pour l'hypnotiser et le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Car son amant en aimait un autre ! Monsieur Harry Potter ! Le héros du monde sorcier qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir. Ce petit avorton avait tout pour lui, mais jamais il n'aura SON amant, jamais !

Mais revenons en Angleterre, plus précisément dans un bureau du Ministère de la Magie. Drago Malfoy travaillait comme un força sur le dossier des vampires de Transylvanie. Son enquête n'avançait pas et ça faisait des mois qu'il était dessus. Le jeune Auror poussa un long soupir avant de poser sa tête sur le bureau. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse avec le ventre bien rond.

Drago ? Ton enquête te pose encore problème ?

Je ne trouve rien Ginny…je suis dans une impasse ! A croire que quelqu'un nous empêche de le retrouver.

La jeune femme s'avança vers son mari et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour lui apporter son soutien. Drago passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme collant sa joue sur son gros ventre.

Je voudrais tellement le retrouver. Harry et Eileen ont le droit au bonheur.

Oui je sais mon chéri. Et tu arriveras à le trouver, je suis sûr. Tu es le meilleur Auror de tout le monde magique.

Drago embrassa sa femme pour la remercier du compliment. En posant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme il sentit un coup de pied.

Il m'a donné un coup de pied !

Il ? Et pourquoi pas Elle ?

Car chez les Malfoy on a toujours un fils en premier enfant ! Les filles arrivent après.

…tu…envisage d'avoir d'autres enfants ?

Bien sûr ! Tu en doutais ?

Oui…enfin…tu étais fils unique. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas d'autres enfants après lui.

Justement c'est parce que j'ai été fils unique que je veux d'autres enfants. Je vous enviais toi et tes frères car vous étiez une grande famille…moi je jouais toujours seul.

Oh Drago, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. Je t'aime Monsieur Malfoy.

Je t'aime aussi Madame Malfoy.

Alors que les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient un collègue du jeune blond fit irruption dans le bureau de celui-ci.

Chef ! On a eu de nouveaux renseignement au sujet de votre affaire…oh pardon je vous dérange.

Non, J'allais partir. Ma mère m'attend, on va faire un peu de shopping pour le bébé.

Amuse-toi bien et tu fais attention.

Ne t'en fait pas ma mère me surveillera pour deux.

Après un dernier baisé, Ginny partit laissant son mari avec son collègue.

Alors quels sont ses nouveaux renseignements ?

Connaissez-vous un certain Evan Rosier ?

Hm...non. J'aurais dû le connaitre ?

C'était un mangemort. Il aurait été tué en 1980.

S'il est mort pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

Bin….justement….on l'a vu en compagnie de votre ami….

…comment est-ce possible ? Raah si seulement Maugrey était encore vivant il aurait pu me donner des renseignements sur ce Rosier.

Vous pouvez demander à Igor Karkaroff ? C'était un ancien mangemort, il a peut être connu cet homme.

C'est une très bonne idée Alex ! Je vais le contacter par cheminette j'espère qu'il pourra nous renseigner. Bon boulot Alex, si tu continues comme ça je mettrais une bonne appréciation sur ton rapport de stage.

Oh merci monsieur Malfoy !

Quelques jours après sa rencontre avec le directeur de Durmstrang, Drago transplana devant l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, plusieurs filles lui firent les yeux doux. Arrivé devant la salle de classe il frappa et entra. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas cours à cette heure-là.

Harry ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

Drago ? Non, tu peux entrer. Comment vas-tu ?

Bien. Harry j'ai eu des nouvelles au sujet de mon enquête.

Harry arrêta la correction de ses copies et porta toute son attention aux nouvelles de son ami.

As-tu entendu parler d'un mangemort nommé Evan Rosier ?

Laisse-moi réfléchir…oui ! Lors du procès d'Igor Karkaroff, il l'avait mentionné mais…il est mort non ?

C'est ce qu'il a fait croire à tout le monde. Mais en réalité, c'est un vampire.

Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? Quel est le rapport avec ta mission ?

Il faut que tu saches qu'Evan et de la même promotion que ton amant. Mais…il était aussi d'après Karkaroff très amoureux mais ton cher et tendre ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Drago…j'ai peur de comprendre…

Oui, C'est Evan qu'il l'a enlevé et l'a transformé en vampire. Je pense même qu'il a utilisé son pouvoir de vampire pour l'hypnotiser.

Notre Héros sentit un sentiment de colère l'envahir, sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa sa magie crépiter autour d'eux. Plusieurs bocaux explosèrent sur les étagères.

Harry calme toi ! On va le récupérer, ne t'en fait pas. Je te le ramènerais, il sera là pour la fête d'Halloween.

Je veux venir avec toi !

Non c'est trop dangereux surtout si Evan te voit il voudra te tuer. N'oublie pas que tu lui as pris le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait ! Pense à ta fille, que va-t-elle devenir si tu n'es plus là ?

J'ai bien battu le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire vampire qui me tuera.

Tu n'iras pas Harry ! C'est mon enquête, toi tu resteras ici et tu donneras tes cours de potions !

Harry batailla bec et ongle pour participer à la mission de récupération de son amant mais Drago ne lâcha rien. C'est ainsi que l'Auror blond partit avec une équipe en Transylvanie.

Le mois d'octobre arriva trop lentement pour Harry, ce dernier était dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir. Sa petite Eileen dessinait sur la table attendant sagement le diner.

C'est prêt ma chérie on va pouvoir mettre la table.

D'accord papa, mais tu veux bien regarder mon dessin avant ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Regarde, là c'est toi, au milieu c'est moi et de l'autre côté c'est mon deuxième papa ! On ressemble à une vraie famille hein ?

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il embrassa le front de sa fille avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de la mission. Drago était parti au milieu du mois, une semaine était passée mais toujours pas de nouvelles. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, il pleurait au moindre souvenir de son amant.

C'est très joli ma chérie…aller vas mettre la table s'il te plait.

Bien papa.

La petite aidée de son père mit la table mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait six couverts.

On attend quelqu'un papa ?

Oui ta marraine et ton oncle Ron viennent avec Rose. Et ta tante Ginny aussi vient.

Ouiiii trop bien !

Tu seras sage n'est-ce pas ?

Oui…papa comme un petit ange.

Vas te préparer petit démon.

Le repas se passa relativement bien. Harry put oublier la mission qu'effectuait Drago. Ils parlèrent tous de la grossesse de la jeune Madame Malfoy. Pendant ce temps en Transylvanie Monsieur Malfoy lançait l'attaque sur le château de Rosier.

Faites bien attention, c'est surement rempli de vampires ou même de sorciers.

Comment on va faire pour ralentir les vampires ?

Lancez des Stupefix, s'ils ne fonctionnent pas invoquez un sortilège de feu. Les vampires craignent beaucoup le feu, vous les tuerez à coups sûrs.

Bien chef !

Mais n'oubliez pas, il faut capturer Rosier vivant donc utilisez l'ail et l'eau bénite avant de le capturer. Son compagnon voudra le sauver mais il est en réalité sous un puissant sortilège il faudra l'immobiliser aussi mais sans lui faire de mal. C'est lui qu'on doit secourir.

Bien chef !

Alors à l'attaque !

L'affrontement dans le château faisait rage entre vampires et sorciers. Rosier avait enfermé son amant dans leur chambre pour être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité et que les sorciers ne lui reprennent pas son amant. Mais Drago était plus intelligent que le vampire, et trouva facilement la chambre du maitre. Il dut lancer un Stupefix sur le père d'Eileen qui l'attaqua avec férocité.

Arrête ! C'est moi ! Drago !

Mais rien à faire, le père d'Eileen ne le reconnaissait pas. Le sortilège de Rosier était vraiment puissant. Après avoir récupéré le colis inconscient qu'il confia à Alex, Drago partit à la rechercher de Rosier. Une fois trouvé le vampire comprit qu'il avait perdu une nouvelle fois son amant.

Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Il était à moi ! A MOI !

Il ne t'aimait pas et ne t'aimera jamais ! La seule personne qu'il aime c'est Harry !

Faux ! C'est Faux ! Il m'aime !

Arrête de rêver Rosier. Tout est fini !

Le vampire se jeta sur Drago qui riposta du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il finit par abandonner l'idée de capturer le vampire vivant. Au fur et à mesure Drago perdait peu à peu le combat, Rosier était vraiment fort. Le vampire avait pris le dessus et s'apprêtait à mordre le jeune Auror.

Tu vas devenir mon esclave !

Ja…jamais !

Drago tentait de résister, repoussant comme il put la bouche du vampire qui se rapprochait dangereusement de son cou. Soudain le corps de Rosier prit feu, Drago en profita pour le repousser et voir qui l'avait sauvé. Il vit le jeune Alex tremblant de peur baguette bien tendue vers le vampire qui se consumait.

Merci Alex ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Je…je….j'ai tué ?...je…

Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, sans ton intervention je serais devenu un vampire sous les ordres de Rosier.

Oui…je…euh…

Alex où as-tu mis le paquet que je t'ai confié ?

Euh…à l'extérieur avec d'autres aurors.

Bien partons d'ici. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma femme.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du château, Drago vit le père d'Eileen complétement désorienté. Le sortilège de Rosier ne faisait plus d'effet vu qu'il était mort.

Drago ? Mais…comment, tu ? Oh mon dieu ! Rosier, il m'a…qu'ai-je fait ? Harry…oh mon dieu…Harry….

Chut…tout va bien maintenant tu es libre. Harry connait toute l'histoire, il ne t'en veut pas. Il souhaite juste que tu le retrouves. Il n'a jamais arrêté de t'aimer.

Je veux le voir ! Je veux le serrer dans mes bras !

Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras rentré pour le grand bal d'Halloween de Poudlard. Et puis tu auras une belle surprise.

Une surprise ?

Oui, allé rentrons !

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de partir pour Londres.

Harry se trouvait près du buffet regardant les anciens élèves et professeurs danser et s'amuser.

Tout le monde était déguisé, en monstres et autres créatures effrayante mais aussi en prince, princesse et autres personnages féériques. Harry avait choisi le costume de prince…enfin Hermione et Ginny lui avaient imposé le costume. Eileen se trouvait dans les appartements de son père se trouvant dans les cachots, un elfe la gardait sous ordre d'Harry. Notre Héros ne supportait plus la fête, Drago n'était pas revenu, et son amour non plus. Il sortit de la grande salle et monta dans la tour d'astronomie pour admirer le ciel étoilé. Il laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues priant pour retrouver son amour.

Oh mon amour…tu me manque tellement…je t'aime…je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Reviens-moi je t'en supplie…

Je suis là mon amour.

Harry eut un sursaut et se retourna vers le nouvel inconnu. En reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant, il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour atténuer le bruit de ses sanglots. Ses jambes le lâchèrent sous ce trop plein d'émotion, mais son amant le rattrapa de justesse. Il le sera dans ses bras, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je pensais…ne jamais te revoir…

Chut mon ange calme toi. Je suis là maintenant et je ne partirais plus jamais. Je te le promets.

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'embrasser amoureusement et passionnément son amant. Les caresses commencèrent à se faire plus sensuelles, plus enflammées.

Attend…je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça ici…sur un sol dur et froid. Allons dans mes appartements.

Tes appartements ? Tu es professeur ici ?

Oui, je suis le professeur de potion depuis maintenant trois ans. Mais je ne vis pas ici, j'ai un appartement dans Londres. Ton ancien appartement me faisait trop penser à toi. C'était trop dur…

Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. Allons donc fêter nos retrouvailles.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune. Ils descendirent main dans la main vers les cachots. Une fois arrivé Harry se retrouva porté en mode princesse jusqu'au lit.

Hé ! Je peux marcher tout seul !

Je sais mais j'avais envie de te porter dans mes bras.

Une fois sur le lit Harry reprit la bouche de son amant avec amour. Ils finirent rapidement nus, la tension sexuelle monta de plus en plus entre les deux hommes. L'homme plus âgé dévorait chaque parcelle de peau de son amant. Harry pensait ne jamais ressentir ça un jour, il commençait à transpirer et aussi à avoir la respiration courte. Son amant descendait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à son sexe bien bandé. Il se cambra et lâcha un long gémissement quand son amant prit son sexe en bouche.

….aaah…ouiii…ça….fait…..si…longtemps….

Ravit d'entendre son amant gémir sous ses caresses buccales, il décida d'accélérer la cadence. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

Harry…tu…dois savoir que je suis un vampire…

Je sais…Drago me l'avait dit.

Alors veux-tu devenir mon calice ? Rosier avait tenté mais le lien n'a pas fonctionné à mon grand soulagement.

J'accepte avec joie !

Son amant lui sourit avant de le préparer en insérant un doigt dans l'antre chaud et serré de son ange.

Je…aah…je n'ai jamais eu personne avant toi….

Alors tu m'appartiens encore ?

Oui je suis à toi pour toujours !

Le deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, puis un troisième. Harry n'était que gémissement surtout quand son amant toucha avec ses doigts son point sensible. Une fois prêt Harry se sentit vide en ne sentant plus les doigts de son amour en lui. Il sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et dur appuyer sur son entrée. Il tenta de se calmer pour laisser son amant entrer complètement en lui. Alors que son amour le pénétrait, il sentit une langue chaude lui lécher le cou avant de le mordre. Les canines s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau douce et délicate, son sang se fit aspirer par une bouche chaude et visiblement assoiffée. La pénétration et la morsure envoyèrent à Harry un véritable flot d'émotion. Son amant accélérant les coups de rein dans l'antre serré de son ange. Harry n'était plus que cris et gémissements, pour son homme c'était plutôt des grognements et cris bestiaux.

Notre jeune héros finit par jouir entre leurs deux corps en sueur, il sentit son amant jouir en lui dans de longs jets chauds. Le vampire se retira de l'antre chaud et lécha les deux trous dans le cou de son ange pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Il mordit son propre poignet et le dirigea vers la bouche d'Harry.

Bois mon ange, il faut boire un peu de mon sang pour faire de toi mon calice.

Harry obéit et but le liquide chaud au goût métallique. Le lien était formé et un petit tatouage apparut sur le poignet du jeune homme. La marque signifiait qu'il appartenait à un vampire et que personne ne pouvait le toucher.

Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant écoutant le cœur de ce dernier battre. Son amour était vivant, bien vivant.

Je t'aime Harry.

Je t'aime aussi Severus.

Ils s'endormirent comme des biens heureux. Ils étaient enfin réunis et pour toujours.

Le lendemain matin c'est une petite fille qui se réveilla la première. Elle décida d'aller réveiller son papa comme elle le faisait tous les week end. Le petit démon entra donc doucement dans la chambre de son papa. Elle vit une deuxième forme dans le lit, un énorme sourire apparut sur sa petite bouille d'enfant. Eileen sauta sur le lit en criant pour réveiller les deux endormis.

Debout papa !

Hein ? Quoi ? Eileen ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Je suis venue dire bonjour à mon deuxième papa !

Severus regardait l'enfant avec des yeux ronds, puis Harry avant de revenir sur la petite fille. Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait peur de la réaction de son amant face à la nouvelle.

Severus…je voudrais te présenter ta fille Eileen Lily Potter.

Eileen ma chérie, voilà ton autre papa Severus Rogue.

Bonjour ! Tu vas rester avec nous maintenant ?

Je…euh…une fille ? Mais tu as quel âge ?

Je vais avoir 5 ans !

Tu…tu étais enceint pendant la bataille ?

Oui…deux trois mois. Je ne l'ai appris qu'après la fin de la guerre.

Pour la deuxième fois Harry vit le grand Severus Rogue pleurer.

Severus ?

Je vais bien…se sont des larmes de joie. Je n'avais jamais rêvé avoir des enfants…Oh Harry je suis si heureux.

Severus embrassa son homme et le front de sa fille. Il allait rattraper le temps perdu avec sa fille mais aussi avec Harry. Les deux hommes avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée d'Halloween riche en émotion. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'autres enfants.

Fin.


End file.
